yugioh_decksfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur "The Cat" Cage
This duelist holds a deck based on Cat's. It's stats and power are very low. But it's strategy it's high enough to put any strong duelist out. But it only works if you draw the exact cards. It's Duelist Level is 2 out of 10. Weakness * This deck is very weak against XYZ and Pendulum. Your hope for XYZ's is very poor. The least you could do is protect yourself with Swords of Reveling Light and return the monsters with Dark Cat with the White Tail and scapegoat to slow your opponent down a bit. * You could have lot of difficult destroying level 3 or lower monsters from your opponent's side of the field. Most monsters now and days have crazy high attack power. * If your opponent's monsters is controls Water-Type Monsters using the field spell card Legendary Ocean it could cost you the duel very quickly. It downgrades 1 level for all water type monsters. You have a hope and is Swords of Reveling Light to protect your monsters and used every equipped card you have to finish the duel quickly before your opponent does. Deck This deck recipe name is Cat Theme. ''' This Deck focuses on using cards like '''Gravity Bind '''and '''Level Limit - Area B. '''It prevent's your opponent's strong monsters from attacking your monsters. While you have them on the field you can draw cards till you drew the cards you need to win the duel in two or three blows. All of your monsters are Level 3 or lower. Also you can equipped them with equipped cards like '''United We Stand and Mage Power '''to increase their attack. cards like '''CopyCat '''and '''Servant of Catabolism '''are used to attack your opponent LP directly while you equipped them with cards like United we Stand and Mage Power to increase their power to inflict heavy damage to your opponent's LP. You got '''Swords of Reveling Light X2 to protect your monsters or LP. You can downgrade your monsters Level by 2 with the card Demotion '''then '''Opti-Camouflage Armor '''to attack directly. You have '''Solemn Wishes to increase your life points by 500 for each card you draw, so your opponent have a hard time taken you down. It also has strong Magic cards to clear the field like Raigeki, Dark Hole, Torrential Tribute, '''and '''Mirror Force. You have no monsters the two copies of Scapegoat would save you for a few turns or maybe in one. Your signature card for this deck is a fusion monster; Fusionist You can equipped him with Demotion, Opti-Camouflage and Fusion Weapon or Mage Power or United we stand to attack your opponent LP directly. If you have Gravity Bind or Level Limit- Area B, then you pretty much won. If you opponent sucks in defenses or no defense like trap cards or effects then you pretty much won the duel or it might make your opponent to leave as your the one taken control over the field. This deck would make fun of your opponent and mostly ignore your opponent with Cat's. And maybe would start hate on real life Cat's. |} | |} | |} |} Extra Deck Fusionist X2 Cat Shark '''X3 '''The Fabled Kudabbi Thunder Unicorn The Fabled Unicore Formula Synchron Mist Bird Clausolas Puralis, The Purple Pyrotile Baby Tiragon Armored Kappa Sky Cavalry Centaurea Chronomally Crystal Chrononaut Side Deck Mirror Force Scapegoat X2 Gravity Bind Torrential Tribute Dark Hole CopyCat Servant of Catabolism Lock Cat X2 Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat X2 Mage Power X3 Stats Category:Duelist